


Changgu's brother

by Jieee



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, changgu's own a cafe, everyone are rich, everyone are soft for hwitaek, everyone have the same age, except hwitaek and jinho, hwitaek and changgu are brothers but not biological, hwitaek can't say no to changgu, hwitaek works, hwitaek's older brother is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: When Changgu's friends comes to his cafe and one of them fall in love with his brother, Hwitaek.





	1. One

_"Welcome to New Era!"_

Changgu shout whenever someone enter the cafe. He was busy wiping the glasses behind the counter didn't notice that his brother is the one who enter early.

"Yeo Changgu.."

Changgu look behind him and almost instantly he smile. "Hyung! You've arrived! How's work hyung? Good?"

Changgu being his active self, asking his hyung with a bright smile. Hwitaek who was tired coming from his work, seeing the bright smile from his dongsaeng making him forget all his tiredness.

"Like usual. Nothing's new. Changgu-ah.. I need something sweet. Can you make something for me?"

Hwitaek asked cutely at his dongsaeng who already whipped for his aegyo. Changgu laughed seeing his hyung acting so childish suddenly but he still making something _sweet_  for the older. "Okay hyung. Just wait for me at your usual table."

Hwitaek smile widely. So grateful to have a brother like Changgu. Even though not his real brother. Hwitaek walked to his usual table that near the window and put all his things on the chair beside him and sigh heavily. He was stress about his older brother and he tried so hard not to show his stress to Changgu who he knows that will be so worried of him. He then accidentally slump his head on the table too loud making Changgu who's busy making drink for his brother behind the counter startled. The younger immediately look up and saw his brother was staring at him, startled.

Changgu weird because his brother looks okay early but why he look so tired? And scared? There must be something happen to him! Changgu can't take it. He then decided to call one of his workers to replaced him behind the counter while he walked to his brother, with a strawberry yogurt and a chocolate cake.

"Hyung...? Are you okay?" Changgu asked after he put the drink and the plate of chocolate cake that he was hold on the table. He sit in front of the older and almost instantly he grabbed Hwitaek's hands and grabbed it tightly.

"Hyung.. Tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this.." Changgu sadly said making Hwitaek look up and stare at Changgu's face for few seconds before he let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know Changgu. I'm stress.." Hwitaek said while his hands was gripping Changgu's hands tightly, like he doesn't want to let go.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Changgu asked softly, don't want to pressure his hyung if his hyung doesn't want to tell.

"I-It's him... He's become worse Changgu. I don't know what to do anymore.." Hwitaek speaks with his already trembling voice. Changgu froze at his seat. _He? Who- Oh my!_ He quickly look at his hyung when he realize what the older just said.

"H-He? What did he do this time hyung? Are you hurt??" Changgu asked seriously while pulling his hyung's hands forward so that the older's face was close to him and he can inspect him. Changgu quickly turn his hyung's face left and right to see if there any bruises or injuries. While he was busy doing that, he notice something weird about his hyung's front hair. It's was down and covering his forehead fully. The older never like covering his forehead with the hair.

"H-Hyung.." Changgu called cautiously. His hand was trembling when he want to touch his hyung's hair. Changgu gulped nervously and pushed the older's hair slowly and he immediately gasped. His hyung's forehead has a huge plaster and he don't know how he didn't notice early.

"H-Hyung.. W-Why? Plaster?" Changgu lost of words. As long as he know, no matter how jerk and bad his hyung's brother is, his hyung never get hurt. But now...

"He come to my house yesterday night after I come back from work and immediately asking me money. I was not going to give him anymore because he need to stopped taking drugs and getting drunk like that but he suddenly become mad. He pulls my shirt and shouted at me to give him money. I got scared and quickly give him the money he want and after he got what he want, he throw me aside until my head knocked on the marble table that I have in my living room. I feeling dizzy after that but I didn't go to the hospital to check up. I clean up the mess in the living that causes by him and when straight to sleep. This morning I woke up, I feels something wet flowing against my cheeks. And it's actually my forehead bleeding from yesterday. It's bleed quiet many and some of it already dried. I then quickly clean it up and went to work like usually."

After Hwitaek finished his story, Changgu's eyes suddenly full with tears. "Hyung... Why don't you call me yesterday? I could help you!"

Hwitaek smile sadly at his dongsaeng and shake his head. "I don't want you to get involved with this Changgu. I don't want you to get hurt by him.."

"H-Hyung..."

_"Welcome to New Era!"_

Changgu stopped his sentence and look back. He saw his friends already arrived. He look back at his hyung and the older was already wiping his eyes and grabbed his things.

"It's okay Changgu-ah. I'll be fine. I think I'll go home first okay?" Hwitaek stand up and sling his backpack.

"Hyung., It's dangerous. What if he come to your house again today?" Changgu said worriedly because he knows that if yesterday his hyung already injured like this, not possible that he will get hurt again. Or even worse than this! The older smile slightly at Changgu and kiss the younger's forehead gently.

"I'll be fine. I promise. If anything, I'll call you. I'll go first okay? Love you! And have fun with your friends!"

Hwitaek said and walked passed Changgu's friends with his head look down and walked out from the cafe. Changgu can feels that his hyung will be in terrible trouble. He want to follow his hyung out and before he can stand up, his friends come to him.

"Woohoo! Yeo Changgu!" Hyojong shouted happily while sling his arm around Changgu's shoulder.

"Are you okay? You looked worried and your face kinda pale." Shinwon one of his friend who always disturbed his work asked worriedly while take a seat in front of him. Changgu can't help but stay at his seat and look at his friends. There is Hyojong who sling his arms around his shoulder that already take a set next to him, Yuto the tallest among them sitting next to Shinwon in front of him, Hongseok the guy that knows everything sit next to Yuto, and Jinho his forever kind hyung sit beside him. All of them are his friends from high school including Yanan, Hyunggu and Wooseok who can't come today because they have event with their family. Changgu sigh once again.

"W-What? I'm fine. Just tired maybe.." Changgu said slowly while his hand massaging his temple, thinking hard about his hyung's safety.

 "Are you sure Changgu? You can rest today you know. You've work too hard on yourself these days.. " Jinho said worried to Changgu making he smile slightly. He suddenly remember his hyung. His hyung will always worried about him.

"Yeah.. I'm fine hyung. Don't worry.." Jinho is the only hyung among his friends. Jinho is the same age like Hwitaek but they never meet before.

"Okay if you say so. But I have one question to asked. Who is he?" Jinho asked while taking a bite of the chocolate cake that didn't touch by Hwitaek or Changgu from early. Changgu look at his hyung weirdly. His brain suddenly can't process anything right now.

"Who?"

"The one who just kiss your forehead and walked out the cafe early.." Jinho said. 

Changgu sigh tiredly and lean his head on Hyojong's shoulder. "He's my older brother."

"WHAT?" The series of shout can be hear through out the cafe. Changgu quickly look around the cafe if his friends ever disturbed any customers that day. When he knows nobody pay attention to them, he look back at his friends.

"Older brother?" Hongseok asked shook.

"I thought you don't have brother?" Yuto asked weirdly to Changgu making him chuckled slightly seeing the confused faces of his friends. Immediately his worried for his hyung vanished.

"Yes that's true. I don't have any brother. He's not my real brother. It's complicated to tell you guys now.."

Shinwon and Hongseok suddenly puts their elbows on the table and lean their head on their palms while staring at Changgu with wide, sparkling eyes. "We have all the time in the world for you Changgu. Tell us about him!"

"Yes Changgu. He looks hot! Tell us!" Hyojong suddenly said making he startled. He pulls his head away from Hyojong's shoulder and look at him weirdly.

"Seriously Hyojong? My brother?"

Hyojong smirk at him while chuckled. "Well, you said that he's not your _real_ brother. Maybe he's my type. We don't know Changgu.."

Changgu sigh heavily. His friends sometimes are idiots and he can't do anything about it.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you guys. But, can you please not to tell anyone about this?"

Shinwon and Hongseok look at each other. They then look back at Changgu with weird face. "S-Sure? Yeah. Of course." Shinwon said. "But we can tell Wooseok, Hyunggu and Yanan right?"

Changgu looks at Shinwon and think for awhile. "Yes you can tell them. This story only for our group. Deal?"

All of them look at each other and nodded their head. "Deal!" they said in unison.

Changgu take a deep breathe and look at his hands.

"Okay.. His name is Lee..."

●●●

**_Hwitaek POV_ **

What should I do? Last night he comes to my apartment just to asked money from me. What he think that money come from? I work my ass out and he just come and take it. I shouldn't let him be friend with that Minjae guy. Looks what happen. My own brother has become a drug addict and an alchoholic.

_Ring~ Ring~_

I startled. I take out my phone from my pocket and look at the caller. **Eomma** **♡**

I gulped nervously. I take a deep breathe and answer it.

"Hello? Eomma!"

_"Hwitaek.. how are you baby? I haven't heard from you for weeks. You already forget about eomma and appa?"_

I smile slightly. I can feels my eyes were teary right now. I can't help but to feels sad whenever I heard his mother's voice.

"I'm sorry eomma. I kind of busy with my work. But don't you worry, I'm totally fine. You know Changgu is here right? He would never let anything happen to me.."

I heard his mother laugh on the other side. I smile. I really miss hearing my mother's laugh. It's been too long. I really wish that I can see my mother right now and hugged her tight and never let go. I'm tired with my works plus my drug addict brother. I don't know what to do anymore.

_"Thank god Changgu is there. If not, you will get sick easily. But seriously sweetheart, don't work too hard okay? Take care of your health very well. Eomma and appa miss you so much!"_

Once I heard that last sentence of my mother, about them missing me too, my tears automatically flow down my cheeks. I  stopped walking and take a deep breathe.

"I-I.. I miss you too eomma. Please come back soon. I miss hugging you. I miss hugging appa. I miss you two being here with me." I said while crying softly.

_"I know baby. I know. I promise, appa and I will try our best to finished our work here and come back to Korea asap. Okay?"_

"Okay eomma. I'll wait for you and appa."

_"Good boy. And one more thing, how's your brother? That brat didn't call me or appa ever since he move out from our house 2 years ago."_

I bite his lips nervously. I look around me and I notice that I already near my house. I didn't even notice that I actually walk from Changgu's cafe to my house. And it's already dark now. I took a deep breathe and decided to told my mother the truth about my older brother. "Eomma.. about hyung.. He.. H-He has become worse eomma.."

_"What do you mean he become worse? Hwitaek? What's happening to him? Are you hiding something from me?"_

I bite his lips nervously and say, "I-I'm sorry eomma. I don't want you to worried. I thought it's not bad and I can handle it but I'm wrong. Hyung.. he.. he takes drugs eomma. Ever since he move out from our house, he befriend with some drug dealers and he follow them around. For these 2 years, he always come to my house and asked me money. I don't know what to do about him. At first I give him the money because he keeps on begging me but then he become worse. I thought I should stopped giving him the money anymore but if I didn't give him the money, he would hit me. Eomma.. what should I do? His addict become worse day by day and I'm scared that he would do something really bad to me soon."

After I told her everything, I heard my mother gasped loudly and cried. I was supposed to keep a secret about my brother from my mother because I know they are busy at Switzerland with their works but I really can't take it.

_"H-Hwitaek sweetheart.. why you don't tell me about this before? Tell your appa?"_ My mother said with her crying voice.

I wiped my tears that I don't even know that I was crying and say, "I-I don't want you to worried about me eomma. You and appa are busy with your works at Switzerland and I know you would immediately booked a flight just to come back here for me.."

_"Of course I will do that! You're my son. My youngest son! My baby.. poor you. Don't worry. Appa and I will booked the earliest flight to go home. Okay? For now, why don't you stay at Changgu's house? I'm sure he won't mind. I'm scared that you will get hurt sweetheart."_

I bite his lips nervously. This is why I don't want to tell anyone about this. They would be so worried. "I-I don't want-"

**_"Where is he!?"_ **

I stopped talking when I heard a loud shout in front of mine. I look up and gasped shockingly. Almost immediately I hide myself behind the nearest wall. My hands now trembling so hard. I'm scared suddenly. In front of me, there were 3 men standing in front of my house, one of them was holding tight my brother's collar. I think he was drunk because he can't even fight that man who's holding his collar. This is doomed!

**_"He live here! He's working! He will be back soon!"_ **

I gulped nervously. What my brother do this time? I'm thinking so hard on how to handle this until I forget that I was still online with his mother. I notice my phone on my hand and instantly I remember what I just do early.

_"Hwitaek? Are you okay? What's happening? Why I heard voices? Where are you?"_ My mother bombarded me with questions. I was thinking about my brother and I don't have time to answer all my mother's questions.

"E-Eomma. I think I-I have to go now. I talk to you later okay? Bye eomma. I love you! Send my kisses to appa!"

I hung up my phone before my mother even have chances to answer it. I look in front of me again and take a deep breathe. I really scared right now but I need to go there because it's seems like the men were going to kill my brother. Even though he's a jerk right now, but I can't stay still seeing he being kill right? I take a very deep breathe and walked out from the wall. I don't know what will happen to me but I will use all skills that I have to fight these tough men.

●●●

_**No one POV** _

"Yo Hyojong.. why you being so curious about Changgu's brother?" Shinwon asked weirdly because as he know, Hyojong is not someone who work hard to know about someone. They just finished their meeting at Changgu's cafe. And now they're walking home. 

"I don't know. I just want to know about- wait up! Is that him?" Hyojong said while pointing his hand out to a particular spot. All of them stopped walking and look at the direction that Hyojong just point out.

Shinwon, Hongseok and Yuto look up and gasped. "Yes that's him! What's happening? Is he in trouble? Why that man dragging him like that?!!" Yuto bombarded too many questions but it never be answered by the others.

"Shhh let's hide first!" Hyojong pulls Yuto who pulls Shinwon and Hongseok along with him to hide at the nearest wall.  Hyojong peek out and look at his friends with serious face.

"So listen up. We will go and help him. So, I want you guys to do is distract the two men while I'm going to save him. Okay?"

Shinwon, Hongseok and Yuto look at each other and nodded their head. "Thank god Jinho have things to do. If not, he will be so worried." Shinwon mumbled.

Hyojong look back at Hwitaek who struggling to free himself from the man. He even tried to punch the man but the man held his hand tightly and slap him. He doesn't why but he really mad when the older guy being treat like that.

"You guys know how to fight right?" Hyojong asked while pull up his sleeves. He look back at his friends and saw Shinwon shake his head while the other two were already get ready to take action.

"It's okay Shinwon. Just stay close with them two okay? Let's go!" Shinwon nodded his head slowly.

Hyojong walked out from the wall first, follow by the other three.

"Let go of him!" Hyojong shout with his extra deep voice. It's make the the man stopped dragging Hwitaek and the older was staring at Hyojong with wide, trembling eyes.

"Who are you to interrupt us? Go away! Now pretty boy, come with us so that you won't get hurt.." The man who held the older talked to Hwitaek with sweet voice making the older cried even more.

"N-No.. I don't want to. Please let go of m-me." Hwitaek tried to free himself from the tight gripped of the man on his wrist but invalid. Suddenly the man who hold him get mad. He slapped Hwitaek hard on his face once again making the older whimpered painfully.

"Shut up you shit! You follow me or-"

The man can't even finished his sentence when Hyojong come and kick the man away from Hwitaek. The older fall down on the ground and immediately hugged himself, afraid.

"I already told you to let go of him but you doesn't listen. So, how does my kick feels? Good?"

Hyojong said sarcastically making the man who already lying on the ground hissed angrily.

"You piece of sh-"

"Nope! Not gonna let you cursed me." Hyojong said casually while kick and punch the man. The other 3 immediately come out and fight with the other 2 men. After Hyojong satisfied with the punch and kick that he gave to the man, the man called his other 2 men and run away from them.

Hyojong cursed silently at the men before he snap few photos of them for evidences. He put his phone back into his pocket then turn around and check the older who sit on the ground, looking so fragile.

"H-Hyung? Are you okay?"

Hwitaek look up from his lap slowly and stare at Hyojong with his teary eyes. Hyojong can feels that his world suddenly stopped. He can't help but stare into the older tearing eyes.

"H-Hyung? D-Do I know you?" Hwitaek said with scared voice while looking at Hyojong and the other 3 who stand behind him with worried face.

Hyojong's breathe stopped when he heard the older's sweet and soft voice. Hyojong doesn't answer the older's question first but he take off his jacket and put it on the older. He then say,

"Don't be scared. We won't do anything bad to you. For your question early, the answer is no. You don't know us. But we know you. We're Changgu's friends."

"C-Changgu?" Hwitaek asked while tilting his head aside making Hyojong smile unconsciously. The older is seriously cute.

"Yes Changgu. Come on. We'll take you to his house okay? I promise that we will never hurt you.."

Hyojong said softly while giving his hand out to the older to take. The older look at the hand and Hyojong's face for awhile. He then take the hand gently.

"T-Thank you for helping me." Hwitaek said softly making Hyojong even smile. He was smiling so widely because 1: The older's hand is so soft against his hand. 2: because the older was talking to him with a soft and sweet voice. He never feels so happy like this before.

Because Changgu's house is much farther from Hwitaek's house, Hyojong asked Shinwon to called his cousin who have a car to pick them up. They all have a car actually but they decided not to use it today because they  just want to walked for today but they didn't know that they will bumped into this serious situation.

While they was waiting for Shinwon cousin, Hyojong can't help but notice how small Hwitaek is. Even though Jinho is more smaller than him but he still small.

"Are you okay hyung? You're shivering."

Hyojong asked when he saw the older was trembling beside him. The older was wearing the same clothes that Hyojong saw at the cafe early. So, now he looks even small with the big jacket from Hyojong hanging on his shoulder.

    

 Hwitaek smile slightly and nodded his head. "I-I'm okay. J-Just a little b-bit cold." Hwitaek said softly. Even though he already have Hyojong's jacket on him, but he still feels cold because it's already night time and the wind is kind of strong that night.

Hyojong look at the others and look back at the older.  He decided to do something about it. He hold the older's hand gently while say,

"Is it okay if I hugged you? You will get hypothermia easily if you're like this.."

Hwitaek look at Hyojong and look at their intertwine hands. He was still trauma about early but when the younger tell him that they are Changgu's friends, he feels eased? Maybe he can trust these guys.

Hwitaek nodded his head slowly and almost instantly his body being pulled and trapped inside the younger's warm body. The cold that he felt early immediately change to warm when the younger hugged him. He sigh relieved and snuggle even more against Hyojong's chest.

"Hyojong, my cousin already arrived." Shinwon called Hyojong suddenly making the younger look up from Hwitaek's head.

"Okay. Hyung, come on. Let us send you to Changgu's house okay?"

Hwitaek just nodded his head and let Hyojong lead him to the car. Shinwon relieved that his cousin have a big car that can managed 6 people. Shinwon sit at the front next to his cousin while the others sit at the back.

Hyojong never let Hwitaek's away from him ever since he hugged the older early. Hwitaek still trembling against his body and he can't help but rubbed the older's arms gently to give some of his body heat.

"You okay hyung? Still feels cold?" Hyojong asked worriedly when the older just trembling against his body but didn't make any noise.

"I-I'm okay. You're warm.." Hwitaek said with softly while hiding his face against Hyojong's neck making the younger freeze. He looked up and saw Yuto and Hongseok was staring at him with smirk. He knows that his friend will tease him later.

"Eh? Heh.. T-That's g-good.." Hyojong stuttered and he swear that he heard his friends was chuckling at him in the front but he didn't pay any attention to that. His attention only at the older who snuggling against his body.

"How long until we arrived at Changgu's?" Hyojong asked suddenly making Shinwon who sit at the front look back instantly and say,

"5 more minutes and we will arrived. Is he okay Hyojong?" Shinwon asked worriedly when he saw how the older hugged Hyojong tightly while his head was tucked perfectly under Hyojong's head. Shinwon can see from the front that the older still trembling from the cold even though they already turn on the heater in the car.

Hyojong look down at the older and saw the older was having a little bit hard on breathing. He then rubbed the older's back gently while look up and stare at Shinwon.

"He's having a trouble in breathing. I'm scared it will be worse if we didn't arrived at Changgu's house fast."

"Keep talking to him. Keep him awake. We don't want anything bad happen to him." Shinwon said seriously.

Hyojong nodded his head look back at Hwitaek who was breathing so fast against his neck suddenly. "Hyung? Stay awake for me please? We're are close. Please stay awake.."

Hyojong plead while caressing the older's damped hair. Hwitaek let out a breath and say with a very very low voice,

"I-It's c-cold.."

Hyojong pulled the older even closer to him and tried so hard to transfer his body heat to the older. Then he notice the car stop. He look up and saw they already arrived at Changgu's house. He sigh relieved.  Yuto and Hongseok immediately get out the car first while Hyojong pulls the older out slowly and once the older out, he quickly pick him up bridal style and run towards Changgu's house.

"Changgu!! Open up! Quick!" Hongseok shout while knocking the door loudly. They don't care what the neighborhood will say about them being loud at that time. They only care about the older who's in Hyojong's arms safely inside the house.

Changgu open the door while rubbing his eyes. "Guys? What the- HYUNG!? What's happen? Come in quick!"

Hyojong get inside the house quickly and put the older on the sofa in the living room. Changgu who doesn't know what just happen, look at his brother with tearing eyes.

"W-What happen to him? Guys?"

Hongseok who just come in take Changgu by shoulder and look at him in the eyes. "We'll explain about it later. But now, can you please take some blanket for your brother? He's really cold."

Changgu wiped his tears and nodded his head. He quickly went to his room to pick up the blanket for his brother. When he's out, he saw Hyojong was kneeling down beside the sofa while caressing his brother's damped hair.

"Hyojong.. The blanket.." Changgu said to the guy. Hyojong immediately take the blanket and wrapped it around the older who lying on the sofa. Changgu really want to know what's just happen to his brother until Hyojong looking so worried like this.


	2. Two

**_Hwitaek POV_ **

I open my eyes slowly. My head feels so hurt. And I feels so warm suddenly. I tried to move my body but I notice something strange. Like someone, hands are on my stomach. Like hugging me.

I open my eyes wide, shocked and look beside me. I saw a guy. I don't know, maybe he's younger than me. I'm shocked. I look around me and saw I was in a familiar room.

_This is Changgu's guest room. How can I be here?_ I think slightly and all of sudden the guy who lay next to me, pull me closer to him and sigh.

I'm weird. I was supposed to push him away from me because I don't even know him but why I'm still here? Maybe because I feel slightly relieved that I'm at Changgu's house. Not at some hotel with a stranger.

This guy must be closer with Changgu because if not, Changgu will never let him sleep next to me, or even touch me.

"E-Err.."

I tried to push his hand away from my waist but invalid. He's so strong! I sigh tiredly when I've tried many times to push his tightly gripped. I give up. Then I decided to turn my body towards the stranger next to me and stare at his face.

He was frowning in his sleep and I can't help but touch his frown. Then I notice a bruise at the corner of his lips. I was curious about how he got the bruise and all of sudden a flash card played in my head about yesterday.

How I was walking home to get a call from my mother and saw 3 men in front of my house. I gasped shocking. Now I know how I'm here. And this guy is the one who saves me from the 3 men together with his other 3 friends.

"Are you okay hyung?"

I startled. I look in front of me and saw the guy who sleeps early already awake and he was staring at me with his wide eyes while my hand still holding his bruise.

I pull my hand instantly and smile sheepishly. Suddenly I feel so shy in front of this guy.

"Hyung? Are your fever already down?" The guy said while he touches my forehead gently.

"It's slightly warm. But thank god it's not burning like yesterday. I'm glad."

The guy said while staring at me. We were staring at each other for a few minutes before he notices that he was still holding my waist. He immediately pulls his hands and back away a little. The warm hands on my waist suddenly gone and I kind of sad.

"I-I'm sorry hyung. I didn't mean to hold you. I swear I didn't do anything inappropriate towards you." The guy said in panic mode making me chuckled for the first time that day. He's cute when he's panic.

"It's okay, it's okay. I understand. I trust you." I said softly making the guy look at me with his wide eyes, shocked.

I feel so nervous suddenly. "I want to ask something. Is it you the one who saved me yesterday?"

I said while staring into his eyes. That guy who looks so panic early, almost immediately soft when I mention about yesterday.

"Yes. It's me and my other 3 friends. I never told you my name yesterday. I'm Hyojong. Kim Hyojong. Nice to meet you hyung."

The Hyojong guy said cutely with a cute smile makes me smile too. He has the cutest smile after Changgu.

"Nice to meet you too Hyojong. Thank you for saving me yesterday. I don't know what will happen to me if you and your friends aren't there." I said sincerely making the Hyojong guy smile sadly.

"Don't worry hyung. I glad I'm there to help you." He said while pushing back my hair that cover my eyes.

"Are you okay now hyung? Do you feel better?" He asked me worriedly.

I nodded my head and smile at him. "I'm fine now. Thank you. And Hyojong, may I ask you one more thing? How I'm suddenly being here?? Sorry, but I barely remember all the things that happen yesterday.."

Hyojong looks at me with mouth agape and smile. "After yesterday event, we brought you here. I tried to wrap you in few layers of the blanket that Changgu has give me but you're still shivering. Then, Changgu changes your clothes to something comfy. I pick you up here. Changgu said he will company you but I told him that let just me who company you. So he let me. I was supposed to sleep on the floor that night but then suddenly you whimpered in your sleep. I tried to calm you down but you still whimpered like in pain. So I decided to just sleep next to you but then you suddenly shivering so hard. I feel bad and I hugged you for a while to warm you up but when I hugged you, you suddenly stop shivering and whimpering. And I fall asleep like that. I'm sorry hyung for hugging you with your permission."

Hyojong apologies while looking at me with his wide eyes. I feel that his black orbs are sucking me in. I just stare at him, trying to process all the things that he says. When I finally understand, I smile at him shyly.

"It's okay Hyojong. I understand. I don't mind you're hugging me. Your hugged make me feels safe. Like yesterday. And warm too. Thank you for taking care of me yesterday.."

After I said that, I immediately look down at my clothes. I never felt like this before. I heard him gasped at me before he pushes my chin up to looked at him.

"Hyung..."

Hyojong suddenly calls me while getting closer to me. I just stare into his eyes. It's new to me to be brave like this because usually, I will break the eye contact first. But now, I just let him get closer to me.

"Hyung.. stop me," Hyojong said with his voice being extra deep. I can feel his hand now was behind my head, pulling me closer to him and now our lips are inch apart. One small move, our lips will be touch and before I can say anything, someone knocked on the door making us pulls away from each other.

"Hyojong? Hwitaek hyung?" Changgu opens the door slowly and peeks inside the room. I'm glad Hyojong moved so fast. He's now at the window, trying to open the curtain to let the sun get inside while I'm leaning on the headboard of the bed.

"Changgu-ah.." I called softly when I saw him was staring at me with his puppy eyes. And before I can do anything, he opens the door widely and run towards the bed and hugged me tightly.

"H-Hyung! I'm glad you're okay now! I'm so worried yesterday when my friends suddenly come here, while Hyojong holding you in his arms." Changgu said while crying on my chest. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and patted his back.

I really can't watch Changgu cried. It makes my heart shattered into million pieces. "Changgu-ah.. don't cry. I'm fine.."

I said gently while caressing his hair. He really likes a baby right now. That is why I didn't tell him more about my brother's problem.

Changgu still crying on my chest, while hugging me so tightly. Then 3 guys suddenly come inside the room, looking at me worriedly. I look at them for a while and look at Hyojong who already stand beside the bed.

"Changgu-ah.. shhh.. don't cry. I'm fine now. Look! Nothing's happening right?" I said while pulls his body away from me for a while and force him to look at me.

Changgu sniffed sadly and stare at me with his tearing eyes. I smile. I always adored him. He's a baby and an angel. I wiped the tears that flow down on his cheeks and smile at him once again.

"I'm fine now right? Nothing's happened to me. Your friends have saved me yesterday, so thanks to them.." I said while smiling.

Changgu nodded his head and look around him. "Thank you guys for saving my brother. I don't know how to repay all your kindness.." Changgu said sincerely making his friends look at him sadly.

"No problem Changgu. You don't need to repay us anything. Just feed us for a month. That's all." One of his friend who smiling so wickedly said. Changgu whined cutely while say,

"Aaaaaahhh. You and your food. Aishh.. fine!"

I smile seeing his interactions with his friends. He never let me meet his friends before. He said his friends are weird and he afraid that his friends will influence me with their weirdness.

"Hyung! Have you known them all?" Changgu said excitedly to me.

I shake my head while fixing his hair. "No. I just know Hyojong. The other 3 I didn't manage to get to know because of... yeah.. you know.. yesterday.."

I said while scratching the back of my neck. Hyojong who stand beside me just stares intensely making me nervous.

"Really? It's okay! I'll introduce you to them. This is Shinwon. His cousin is the one who drives you guys here yesterday."

Changgu introduced me to one of the 3 guys. This Shinwon guy was staring at me with his wide eyes. I smile at him sweetly while say,

"Hi, Shinwon. Thank you for helping me yesterday. Please send my thanks to your cousin too."

Shinwon looks at me shocking and nodded his head cutely. "Of course hyung! I will! I'm glad you're fine now.."

I smile cutely, showing my eye smile at him making he cooed at me saying that I'm so cute when I'm smiling like that. My face suddenly feels hot. I immediately look away from him and stare at Changgu with a shy smile.

"Shinwon! Stop teasing my poor brother! Now hyung! This guy who asked me to feed them early is Hongseok."

I laughed suddenly when Changgu went to that Hongseok guy and punch his shoulder. That guy whimpered painfully while staring at me with sad eyes.

"Hyung! You brother is mean. He abuses me! He always likes this since we're in school! Even now, he becomes even worse!"

"I'm not! You the one who always abuse and tease me!" Changgu fight back cutely like a child making me even laugh.

"Okay, okay! Boys! Stop fighting already. Oh my god. How old are you guys?"

Changgu and Hongseok look at me at the same time and say, "21!"

I laugh loudly while covering my mouth. These guys are so damn cute!

"Really? Why I think that you guys are 5?"

"Hyung!" Hongseok and Changgu said in unison making me smile widely. I shake my head and look at the last guy. He was so tall and looks smart. He looks at me with the confused face.

"And you. May I know your name please?" I said gently to him making him startled. He looks at me shyly and smiles cutely.

"Yuto. Adachi Yuto hyung. Nice to meet you." He bowed a little at me making me smile.

I look at him amazed. "Yuto? You're Japanese?"

Yuto chuckled slightly and nodded his head. "Yes. I'm Japanese."

"Wahhhh! How do you know these guys then?"

Yuto looks at me and smiles, "I was a transfer student here during high school for 3 months and be friend with them. After the 3 months pass, I feel lonely when I went back to Japan and I decided to asked my parents to just let me continue study in Korea until I finished my high school. So, here I am."

I smile when I heard his story. "You must feel regret right to school with these troublemakers..?" I tease making Changgu look at me with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Yeah, a little." Yuto said while chuckled slightly making me laugh loudly. I laugh even more when I saw my brother and his other friends' face.

"You traitor! Come here!"

Hongseok shouts while chasing Yuto out of the room with Shinwon. I laugh seeing them like this. I'm glad Changgu have very nice friends.

"Hyung.. are you hungry? I'll make some food for you okay?" Changgu said suddenly while touching my forehead with his palm.

"I don't feel like want to eat anything right now Changgu.." I said quietly making Changgu frowned at me. "But hyung.. you almost got hypothermia last night. Please eat something? I make some porridge for you okay?"

I feel bad doing this to Changgu. He was so worried about me. But I really don't have the appetite now. But I don't want him to worried more, maybe I just eat some. I smile sadly at him and nodded my head slowly.

"Okay.. if you insist." I said making Changgu smile widely at me.

"Okay hyung. I'll go make it now. For the time, just rest here with Hyojong okay?" Changgu said while climbing down from the bed and kiss my forehead gently.

I smile at him. I feel that I'm the younger one. Not him. "Okay Changguu~~"

"And hyung, you need to tell me what just happen yesterday. My friends only told me half the story. I need to know more. And how this happen.." Changgu said seriously at me.

My body froze suddenly when I heard what just Changgu said. I don't know how to tell him about yesterday without seeing him crying mess and worried about my safety afterward. It's not that easy to tell someone who you already treat like your own brother that you almost get sold to somebody just because your real older brother doesn't have money to pay his debts and decided to just sell his own brother.

I looked at Changgu who waiting for my answer at the door. I nodded my head anxiously while say, "Of course Changgu-ah.. I'll tell you everything that you wanna know after this." I guess my answer satisfied him because he walked out of the room with an innocent, wide smile. Suddenly the room becomes quiet. So quiet. I was thinking so hard about how to tell Changgu about yesterday. 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Hyojong suddenly called me making me startled. I looked beside me and saw Hyojong already sit next to me while his hands busy playing with my hands without I even notice.

I just stare at him. I'm confused actually. I'm confused why this boy was so worried about me. Why this boy treating me so nicely even though we don't even know each other except our name. My head suddenly throbbing so hard making me close my eyes suddenly.

"Hyung? Oh my god! Are you okay hyung?" I heard Hyojong's worried voice beside me but my dizziness is being an ass to me making me lose all my energy to reply or even open my eyes back.

"Hyung? Answer me, please. Are you okay? Your face suddenly turn pale.." I feel his hands were holding my head gently. I force myself to open my eyes even though I feel like wanna to vomit. But If I don't reply to him, he will be more worried.

"H-Hyojong-ah.."

With my blurry eyes, I saw Hyojong looks at me with his 2 worried eyes. Maybe because of my pale face, he told me to lay down on the bed. I just follow what he said and once my head touches the pillow, I sigh tiredly.

"Do you feel hurt anywhere hyung?"

I close my eyes back and nodded my head slowly. "Okay, okay. You just lay down and don't think too much. Do you need anything? Water? Some pills to reduce your dizziness?"

Hyojong asked with his panic tone making me smile slightly. Whenever he's in his panic mode, he always likes this. Speak too fast. I holds his hands tightly while say,

"N-No.. J-Just stay here with m-me?" I asked with my voice barely comes out.

"E-Eh?" Hyojong said confused.

"P-Please d-don't go.."

●●●

**_No one POV_ **

"M-Maybe I should call Changgu..." Hyojong said softly while getting up from the bed and trying to pull his hands away from the older but the older shake his head slowly while whimpered painfully.

"N-No.. don't l-leave me.."

Hyojong feels that his heart breaks into million pieces when he heard how painful Hwitaek's voice is. He sits back on the bed while caressing Hwitaek's hair gently.

"Okay hyung, I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here with you.."

Hwitaek nodded his head slowly and sigh. The older's eyes were closed and were frowning. Hyojong hates that. Seeing the frown on the older's face. He then caresses Hwitaek's hair gently, trying to ease the older's pain.

Suddenly,

"Hyung, I'm ba- Hyung? Are you okay?" Changgu stopped his sentence half way and quickly run towards the bed even though he was holding a tray with a bowl of porridge and a glass of water. What fascinated about the tray is that the porridge and water don't even spill. 

Changgu immediately put the tray on the table next to the bed and sit next to Hwitaek while staring at Hyojong with his already tearing eyes.

"H-Hyojong? What's happening to Hwitaek hyung?"

Changgu asked Hyojong who sit next to the older who lying on the bed while holding his hands tight.

"He suddenly like this. I don't know. He said he feels dizzy. So I told him to lay down. Changgu, I think you should call a doctor. Just to make sure he is fine." Hyojong said while his hand busy caressing Hwitaek's hair while the older was breathing softly. 

Changgu looks at his hyung and Hyojong rapidly. "Okay, I'll call the doctor now.."

_20 minutes later_

"How's my brother doctor?"

Changgu asked after the doctor has check Hwitaek's condition and walked out from the room.

The doctor smile at the younger while say, "Your brother is fine. Nothing's wrong with him. He just had a mild fever. I'll give some medicine for him to take after he's awake and he will be okay in the next few days."

Changgu and his friends sigh relieved. "Thank you so much, doctor," Changgu said while shaking his hands with the doctor. 

"And doctor, how about the dizziness that he felt early?" Hyojong asked worriedly. The doctor looks at Hyojong with a tight face. "About that, I suggest you guys to not let him think too much. It's will make his brain doing too many works and the's why the dizziness come."

Changgu and Hyojong look at each other with a worried face. "But, it's not that serious. He just needs to rest a lot and drinks a lot of water. For now, don't let him do too many works."

"Oh really doctor? What a relieved! Thank you so so much doctor!" Changgu said while shaking the doctor's hands once again making the doctor smiled at him. "You're welcome. I just do my job. If there's nothing else, I'll get going.."

"Yes, doctor. Thank you once again." Changgu said and send the doctor to the door. Once the doctor out, Changgu looks at his friends with a sad face.

"I don't like seeing Hwitaek hyung like this. What has he done until someone do this to him? He doesn't deserve any of this."

Changgu said with tearing eyes making Hongseok who stand near him immediately hugged him. "Shhh.. don't cry Changgu. I'm sure Hwitaek hyung is fine. The doctor just said early right? Right now, why don't we wait for him to wake up and you can ask him about yesterday.. Okay?"

Hongseok said softly while caressing Changgu's head. Even though they are all same age, the others always babying Changgu like he's younger than them.

"Okay.." Changgu said sadly while pulls Hongseok closer to him and hugged him tight.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear~ Sorry for the late update. See here, I was going to make this only for 3 chapter but all of sudden the ideas are too many and I decided to add one more chapter. So this is the third one and the fourth, the last chapter will be up soon~! Thanks for the kudos and comments~~ Love you guys~!

**_Hwitaek POV_ **

My dizziness that I feel early has gone and I try to open my eyes slowly. Once I open it, a bright light from the window come straight into my eyes making me hissed shockingly and automatically I closed my eyes back.

After few minutes, I open my eyes back and blink rapidly. I glance at the clock that was on the table next to the bed. _14:30 p.m._  I never knew I was out that long. I look around me and notice Changgu was sleeping on the chair that was next to the bed that I was lying right now while holding tight my hand and I take a chance to look around the room and I notice that all of Changgu's friends were sleeping in the room. They look tired by the way they sleep on the sofa. I feel guilty creep inside me because I know that they must be so worried about me. While I was looking around the room, suddenly I heard a faint noise. I tried to find the noise and when I found it, it was from Hyojong.

He's the only one who didn't sleep. He was scrolling his phone, sitting on the floor that near the window. The bright sun shines inside the room and it light up above Hyojong's head. I was kind of amazed with the scenery because Hyojong looks so eternal. Like an angel. I shake my head slightly and focus back at Hyojong who I think he didn't realize that I already awake. I decided to call him out because I need to asked him something.

"H-Hyojong-ah.."

I called softly so that Changgu didn't wake up. I want him to sleep more. He looks so damn tired. Hyojong looks up from his phone instantly when he heard my voice and look directly at me. His eyes were wide open while staring shockingly at me. I smile gently at him and he immediately stand up from the floor and walked towards me.

"Hyung! You're awake! How do you feel?" Hyojong asked me with concern voice while his palm pressed against my forehead to feel my temperature.

"I'm fine. A bit." I tiredly said while sighed. I actually feel tired. Maybe because I was out in a cold weather too long last night. All my energy has drained by today.

"Really? You should rest more hyung. You need to sleep more and rest your body and mind." Hyojong worriedly said making me smile at him. "I'm fine Hyojong. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I told him while patted his shoulder making him suddenly pouted his lips cutely. Like so cute!

"You said that you're fine but then your temperature suddenly rose up. What you wanna said about that?" Hyojong said while crossing his arms and looks at me seriously.

I feel something inside me. Never once people other than Changgu care so much about me like this. It overwhelmed me. I look at Hyojong for few seconds before I look away. "I-I.. Okay. I maybe not totally fine right now but later I will be. So, I just don't want you to worry about me. And if I ever feel sick like totally sick, I will tell you. Is that okay with you?"

Hyojong looks at me skeptical and few seconds later he sigh heavily and take a sit next to me on the bed. "Okay.. That's okay with me as long as you told us that when you feel hurt somewhere." I smile when I heard his answer. I nodded my head and I once again look around the room.

"Hyojong, can I asked you something? What's actually happen to me early? I remember that Changgu walked out from the room to make me some porridge and after that I can't remember anything.." I asked confused. Hyojong pushed back my hair from my eyes while say,

"You fall asleep after that. You said you feel dizzy and fall asleep just like that."

I blinks my eyes. Ohh.. that's what happen. I look worriedly at Hyojong again and like he knows what I wanna asked, he smile warmly at me.

"Changgu really worried about you. I told him to call the doctor to check you up. The doctor come and said you just have a mild fever because you're out too long yesterday and you need to rest a lot. Don't think too much. Doctor said you feels dizzy because you use your brain too much."

"Ohh.." that all I can say after I heard Hyojong explained everything to me. I look at Changgu who leaning his head on the bed with his hand still holding my hand tightly. I feel guilty for making him worried. I know if he worried, he will worried too much. Especially about me. I was trying so hard not to let him worried about me, but now I already make him worried. Not only him, but his other friends too. I sigh heavily while my hand busy caressing Changgu's head gently.

"Hyung.."

I startled. I look up and stare at Hyojong who sit next to me. "Yes Hyojong?"

"Early.. while you were asleep, someone call Changgu. And I think it's your mother? Because after Changgu hang up, he went to us while crying, saying that you didn't deserve all this."

I gasped shockingly. "M-My mother?" I said stuttered. I totally forgot about my mother! What to do? She's must be so worried. Like 2 times more worried than Changgu and she's far away from me and my last talk to her is about Hyesung hyung. What to do?

"H-Hyojong-ah.. h-has Changgu told you and the others about what he just talk to my mother?" I asked anxiously because by the way Changgu react after the phone call, I'm pretty sure my mother has told him about what I just told her yesterday about Hyesung hyung.

"Yes actually. He told us that..."

**_Flashback_ **

**_Changgu POV_ **

"Hello? Aunty Sara?"

_"Hello Changgu-ah! I haven't heard about you for awhile now.. How are you sweetie?"_

I smile widely when I heard aunt Sara happy and excited voice.

"I'm fine aunty. I'm kind of busy at the cafe lately. I don't have time to call you. I'm sorry.."

_"This boy! It's okay silly! Aunty and uncle miss you. Oh! Skip that part, aunty have something important to asked you!"_

I freeze at my spot. I look around me and saw all my friends were already staring at me worriedly. I gulped nervously.

"Ask me? About what aunty? Is something wrong?"

I asked worriedly because aunty Sara's voice suddenly turn from excited and happy to sad and anxious. Like something bad has happen.

_"Did Hwitaek with you sweetie? I called him yesterday because I miss him. And he was talking so casual like always but then after he told me about Hyesung, he stopped talking for awhile and suddenly hang up so quickly. I'm worried something has happen to him. He's okay right?"_

I froze at my spot. I don't know what to say. So, yesterday is because of Hyesung hyung? Oh no! Now I understand why Hwitaek hyung looks so anxious when I asked him to told me about what's happen yesterday night.

_"Changgu? Changgu sweetheart? Are you there??"_

I startled and back to reality. I gulped nervously while answer aunty Sara, "Yes aunty? I'm still here. I'm sorry for not answer you early. Hwitaek hyung is fine. He's at my house right now. Don't worry about him. I'll take good care of him aunty."

_"Oh my god! I'm so relieved Changgu-ah! I called him few times yesterday but he didn't pick up. I thought something bad has happen to him. Thank you so much Changgu. Aunty and uncle own you big time!"_

I smile slightly while think. So, what happen yesterday is because of Hyesung hyung? And the 3 guys that tried to dragged Hwitaek hyung are with Hyesung hyung? But Shinwon said yesterday that they only have fight with 3 guys. If Hyesung hyung there too, there must be 4 guys. Who is that 3 guys? I shake my head slightly and back to aunt Sara.

"No. Aunty and uncle don't even own me anything. Hwitaek hyung is like my own brother. He have been taking care of me since I was a kid. And now is my turn to take care of him. Don't worry too much aunty. Hwitaek hyung is safe under my watch."

_"I'm glad to hear that Changgu. Hah! I need to tell you one more thing. Aunty and uncle will be going back to Seoul tomorrow. So, would you please tell him this? Because aunty can't contact him."_

I blink my eyes rapidly. Tomorrow? Why so sudden? I thought they have still more works to do at Switzerland?

"Tomorrow aunty? I thought you and uncle still have works to do there?"

_"We still have it sweetheart but Hwitaek is more important than our works. We can't even focus on our works when we know anytime he will be in danger at Korea! I don't know why he doesn't told us about this early. If not, we will be back sooner and he will never have to deal with Hyesung. Uncle already booked tickets for our flight tomorrow, so we will meet you and Hwitaek tomorrow okay?"_

I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. Is the thing with Hyesung hyung is that bad until uncle and aunty come back here this early? What I know is that Hyesung hyung is a drug addict and he always asked some money from Hwitaek hyung. But I know it's just that and never been worse. Doesn't it? Or Hwitaek hyung never told me about it? Because he don't want me to worried about him.. Oh my..

"Aahh.. Okay aunty! I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow? Tell me when will you arrives."

_"No need to do that sweetheart. We will be fine. Uncle's friends will be there to pick us up and we will be straight go to your house okay?"_

"Okay aunty. Have a safe flight tomorrow!"

_"Okay dear. Send my kisses to Hwitaek for me. I love you both and see you guys tomorrow!"_

After that, aunt Sara hang up and leaving me still dazed with what just happen. Then suddenly, someone hold my shoulder making me startled. I look behind me and saw Hongseok was staring at me with 2 worried eyes.

"Are you okay Changgu?"

I was trembling with my phone still in my hand. I gulped slowly and put down my phone on the desk that was in front of me. I look back Hongseok and almost immediately I hug him. Hongseok, of course he was shocked with the sudden hug but I really need to calm my beating heart before I told them. Hugging Hongseok always make me calm even though he was the one who always pick a fight with me in our daily life.

After few minutes, I pull away from Hongseok. He looks at me worriedly making me feel guilty. I take a deep breathe and look around the room for awhile. I saw Shinwon and Yuto were already standing from the sofa that they sat early with their worried looks while Hyojong was standing next to bed that Hwitaek hyung was lying, looking at me confused. I gulped nervously and started to tell them what just Hwitaek's mother just told me.

After I finished my story with my tearing eyes, they are all quiet before Hyojong break the silent by asking me a question.

"We don't know what was Hwitaek hyung's brother looks like but that night there's only 3 guys. So, we want to know if his brother was one of the guys. Do you have his picture?"

I look at Hyojong confused while think if I ever have Hyesung's picture. Then I remember something. I actually have Hyesung hyung's picture. It was 2 years ago I think. Before he become a drug addict.

"Yes. I think I have. But it's an old photo. Is it okay?" I exclaimed while going through my phone's gallery to find the photo.

" Yeah.. I think it's okay. Rather than nothing." Hyojong said while walking towards me. After I found the photo, I showed it to Hyojong and his expression making me confused.

"This is his brother?" Hyojong asked seriously making me frown.

"Yes. This is his older brother. Lee Hyesung. Why?" I asked confused.

Hyojong was biting his lips nervously and when the time he talk, I'm speechless.

_"This is not one of the guys Changgu. I remember them all. His brother is not there during the fight. What's have he do to Hwitaek hyung, Changgu?"_

I look at Hyojong and the others with wide eyes. "Seriously? Like really? 100% sure?"

I asked Hyojong while shaking his body making him nodded his head rapidly. I'm in the dead road. What's going on? Who's that 3 guys? Why are they at Hwitaek hyung's house? What's they want fro-

"Wait up! You told us before that his brother is a drug addict right? Is it possible that the guys are connected with his drugs stuff? The drug dealers? What if his brother gave Hwitaek hyung to them because he don't have any money to buy drugs and exchange it by using Hwitaek hyung?"

Shinwon suddenly said to me making me gasped frightening. That was the last thing I want to happen to Hwitaek hyung. Being sold?

"Oh my god! That's it! It possible that's happen. That's why one of the guy keep on telling Hwitaek hyung to follow them." Hongseok exclaimed making me more dizzy with this case.

"But why using Hwitaek hyung? What can he gave to that drug dealers?" Yuto asked the matter of fact making all of us thinking so hardly about it. I was thinking so hard about Hwitaek hyung. Like, I know he's from a rich family and of course his father has inherit some wealth to him but I don't think Hyesung hyung knows about that inherit thingy because Hwitaek hyung's father only tell Hwitaek hyung about that stuffs, not at Hyesung hyung because he thought that Hyesung hyung is not responsible to hold and know about the inherit thing even though he was the older one.

"Well, Hwitaek hyung is handsome and pretty in the same time. He would use him by selling him to upper businessmen that will buy him with high price. You know, human traffic." Hongseok suddenly talked once again, making me speechless. _Human t-traffic? Hwitaek h-hyung?_

"H-Hwitaek hyung? H-He..." I stuttered, can't believed what have I heard from my friends. My tears already fall down my cheeks making Hyojong who stand next to me instantly hug me tight.

"It's might be the case but we don't know it yet. So, why don't we wait for Hwitaek hyung to wake up and we can confirmed about this by asking him. Okay Changgu? Don't cry. We'll figured it out together."

Hyojong said gently at me making me sigh heavily because I can't imagine what happen to Hwitaek hyung's parents if they know about this.

"Okay.."

**_Flahsback End_ **

I'm speechless. That's mean they know about what just happen last night. I look at Hyojong and he was staring at me sadly.

"H-Hyung.. Is it.. Is it true?" Hyojong asked me while stuttering making me nervous.

"A-About w-what?"

Hyojong look at me with sad eyes. "A-About that all. T-The things that we think that happen to you. Please tell me it's not true. Please tell me that we're wrong. That all of what we think are wrong. Please hyung.." Hyojong plead at me making me panic. I immediately look down while playing with my shirt. I know he understands what I want to say even I didn't say a word because in a minute I heard Hyojong gasped loudly.

"Hyung!" Hyojong cried loudly making Changgu who sleep soundly next to me startled and wake up. Including the others that in the room.

**_No one POV_ **

"Hyung?" Changgu mumbled softly while his eyes were blinking rapidly.

"Hey Chan-"

"Hyung! Tell me it's not true!" Hyojong cut Hwitaek's sentence by shaking the older's body slightly. Changgu who just wake up from his sleep, looking so confused when he saw his friend was shaking his hyung's body.

"Hyojong, why are you doing? What's going on??" Changgu asked.

Hwitaek who sat in the middle of the two younger boys who was staring at each other just gulped nervously. "Guys, please calm do-"

"No I'm not going to calm down! We need to do something to your brother! He's the worst person in this planet! How could he just give his OWN BROTHER to drug dealers as exchange???" Hyojong shout angrily while passing back and forth in the room.

The others who already wake up from their sleep, were shocked when they heard what Hyojong just said. Including Changgu who already staring at Hwitaek. "H-Hyung?"

Hwitaek smile sadly while looking down on his lap. "Yes. It's true. Hyesung hyung sold me to that 3 guys. He didn't say anything to me. About he didn't have any money to have his drugs again or what agreement he just had with the drug dealers. I only know about he just give me to the drug dealers after I come home last."

The time Hwitaek finished his sentence, Changgu was already shaking. His lips were trembling while his eyes were already red, holding up from crying. "H-Hyung.."

"What agreement?" Hyojong suddenly asked making Hwitaek startled and quickly look up and stared at Hyojong.

"T-That the 3 guys will give my brother his drug stocks without paying while he need to give them.. m-me." Hwitaek said while his tears flowing down against his cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Hongseok who stand beside Hyojong gasped shockingly.

Hwitaek didn't say anything after that. He just keep on crying while Changgu who was next to him, look at the older with wide eyes and mouth agaped.

"H-Hyung.."

"H-He used me. As the payment for his drugs. His own brother." Hwitaek cried while looking at Changgu who immediately hugged the older. Changgu was caressing the older's back and the older continued,

"I almost got sold by my own brother Changgu-ah. If not because of your friends who help me, I don't know what happen to me. Am I that low until he could just exchange me for his drugs? Is his drugs are more important than me? His own brother?" Hwitaek sobbed while holding tight Changgu's shirt making the younger cried too.

"Noooo.. No hyung. You're not low. You're the pureness and loving guy ever. Nobody should treat you like that. Even though he was your older brother." Changgu consoled the older while kissing the older's head gently.

"I'm so happy you're fine hyung. I'm so glad that my friends save your from those guys. About your brother, I think we need to do something about him. We can't let him go freely like that. He will cause more troubles."

Hwitaek pull away from Changgu and look at him with tearing eyes. "How? Those drug dealers who were suppose to take me as Hyesung hyung's payment run away last night after the fight, so they will be searching for me again. Changgu-ah.. I'm scared. W-What if they come back again to my house? If they didn't find me there, they will find other alternatives to track me. They are drug dealers Changgu. They will find a way to have their payment."

Hwitaek stammered with his shaking body. He was literally shaking on the bed making Hyojong who was quiet since he knows about what just happen to the older, sit on the bed, next to the older and holds his hand tight.

"Hyungie..."

Hwitaek look at Hyojong while crying. Hyojong smile warmly and wiped the tears that fall down the older's cheeks.

"Hyung.. about that, don't worry. We will help you okay?"

"B-But Hyo-"

"No but. Right now you just need to worry about yourself. Take care of yourself and we will take care of the other things. Can you do that hyung? I know you're worried about what just happen last night. We all worried too. Changgu have been crying since yesterday night. But.. I know someone who can help us about the drug dealers. So trust me, trust us and let us help you. Okay?"

Changgu, Shinwon, Yuto and Hongseok were stunned seeing how soft and gentle Hyojong talked to Hwitaek. They never seen Hyojong act like this to others. Even to them. Hongseok take a secret glance to Changgu and what he saw making him gasped silently.

Changgu was staring at Hwitaek and Hyojong with a small, warm smile that he usually use to Hyunggu and Wooseok.

Hongseok look behind him, want to find Shinwon but Shinwon already staring at him with knowing looks.

_"Do you see what I see?"_ Hongseok mouth at Shinwon making the latter nodded his head with a smile.

Hwitaek just look at Hyojong's eyes without saying anything. Few seconds later, he sigh heavily. "O-Okay.. I'll try not too worried about it. But promise me something."

Hyojong look at Hwitaek with a warm smile. "Of course hyung. Anything.."

Hwitaek take a deep breathe and say, "Promise me that none of you guys will get hurt because of this. Promise me Hyojong, promise me please.."

Hwitaek plead Hyojong while crying making the younger shocked. Hyojong look at Changgu and the latter look back at him with worried face.

"H-Hyung.. of course we will be fine. You don't need to worried about it." Changgu comforted the older who immediately look at him.

"You don't know that Changgu. Just now you said you guys will be fine but later? We don't know that. You could get kill by them! And I don't want that to happen.."

Hwitaek cried once again while covering his face. He really scared right now. Scared that Changgu, the one that he already treat like his own brother, get hurt because of him. And Changgu's friends who he just met. Especially Hyojong, the one who keep making his heart beat fast.

"Hyung.. Hwitaek hyung.. Hey, look at me please.." Hyojong asked gently while trying to pull away the hands that cover the older's face. Once Hyojong manage to pull away the hands, he push Hwitaek's face up to stare at the older's eyes.

"Hyung.. you know that Changgu will be fine right? I promise you that all of us will be fine. No injures, no hurting. None. Okay?"

Hyojong softly said why wiping the tears that keep on falling down the older's cheeks. Hyojong's heart break into pieces seeing how sad and worried Hwitaek is. He really want to protect the older from anyone in the world.

Changgu was stunned seeing how Hyojong talked so gently at his hyung. He look at his hyung and  Hyojong rapidly. Then, he know something! Hyojong is in love with his hyung! That is why he was so worried and caring over him. Changgu gulped nervously.

To think that his close friend fall in love with his brother, he was nervous and happy. He knows Hyojong so well. He know that if they together, Hyojong will 100% taking care of Hwitaek but what he's nervous is that about his hyung.

Hwitaek have a low self-esteem. He will always say that he was not good enough to other people. How he was not good at anything. And Changgu don't want Hwitaek to think that he's not good enough for Hyojong. Changgu look at Hyojong and his hyung for while before he look at his friends, giving some signal for them leave Hyojong and his hyung alone for awhile.

"Hwitaek hyung.. why don't you rest some more okay? I'll go make something for you to eat. You haven't eat anything since yesterday night. I'm scared that you will get sick even more. Hyojong will company you for awhile okay?"

Changgu said so soft like Hwitaek is made of glass, afraid that the older will break anytime soon. Hwitaek look at his brother and sniffed cutely.

"Okay.. and Changgu.."

Changgu lock his eyes with his hyung. Hwitaek grabbed Changgu's hand and hold it tight. "Thank you. I'm really sorry if I ever burden you. I never want this to happen. Ever. B-But.."

Hwitaek once again cry making Changgu immediately hugged the older. "Hyung.. Don't cry. You never burden me hyung. You always taking care of me since I was a little kid. Now it's time for me to repay all your kindness and patience that you have give me. Let me take care of you from now on. Okay hyung? Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry like this."

Changgu said while his tears were flowing down his cheeks. He really cares about Hwitaek. He will do anything, anything to have his hyung to smile and happy once again.

Hwitaek pulls away from Changgu and wiped his tears with the back of his hands. Hwitaek smile for the first time after that incident and hugged Changgu once again.

"Thank you so much Changgu-ah. Thank you so much. I'm so glad to have a brother like you." Hwitaek said happily making Changgu sighed relieved because his hyung is back being himself again.

"Of course hyung. I'm glad to have you as my brother too. So, stay here for a minute while I go make something for you to eat okay?"

Changgu said after he pulls away from the older. Hwitaek smile once again at him and nodded his head.

Once Changgu and his friends out from the room, Hyojong and Hwitaek were staring at each other for awhile.

Hyojong was still sitting near the older and Hwitaek was trying so hard to not stare at Hyojong.

"Hyung."

"Hyojong."

They look at each other and then they laugh. For the first time Hyojong saw Hwitaek laugh like this after he meet him and he really like that older's laugh.

"You first hyung. What you wanna say?" Hyojong said while fixing Hwitaek's bang.

Hwitaek can feel that his heart beats so fast right now when Hyojong touch his hair. He close his eyes for a second and open it once again.

"Hyojong-ah.."

"Yes hyung?"

"Can you.. can you please stop that?"

Hyojong look at the older with confused face. He look how anxious the older was by the way he played with his fingers on his lap.

"Stop what hyung? I don't understand."

Hyojong said while holding Hwitaek's hands. Hwitaek startled with the sudden touch and look at Hyojong with trembling eyes.

"Hyung? Did I do something wrong?" Hyojong asked panic because he really afraid that he make the older uncomfortable with him.

"Y-Yes. You really did something wrong to m-me.." Hwitaek stuttered.

Hyojong shocked! He look at the older and was going to pulls away his hand from the older but what the older said to him next making his heart stop.

_"You need to stop making my heart beat so fast Hyojong-ah.. I'm too weak for this already."_

Hyojong look at the older with wide eyes. He was speechless. He don't know what to say. Hwitaek look up from his lap and stare at Hyojong with dreamy eyes.

"You need to stop Hyojong. I don't want to make a mistake.."

Hyojong making a confused face yet again. _Mistake?_ "Hyung.. what do you mean by mistake?" Hyojong asked while his hands still holding the older's hands.

Hwitaek didn't talked for a minute or two. He sigh heavily and stare at Hyojong's eyes.

"I love you. I don't know how but every time you close to me, my heart beats faster than usual. I-I.. we don't know each other well and yet I fell in love with you. Crazy right?" Hwitaek chuckled dryly.

Hyojong was speechless when he heard the first 3 words. He gulped nervously. "Hyung.. what is wrong to fall in love? You deserve to be in love and have someone love you."

"B-But.. Hyojong-ah.. I'm not suitable for you."

"What do you mean _not suitable?_ Do you hear what have you said?" Hyojong asked seriously making Hwitaek breathe heavily.

"I-I'm sorry hyung. I didn't mean to be mad at you.." Hyojong apologize gently while he scooped closer to the older and hug him tight. Hwitaek startled with the sudden hug.

"Hyung.. do you know that I love you too? I fell in love with you after I fight with those guys yesterday. You look so scared making me want to protect you at all cost. At first, Changgu never told us about you. We never knew he had an older brother. But then, yesterday when we were going to meet him at his cafe, we saw you hug and kiss Changgu on his forehead. We thought you were his boyfriend.."

Hyojong laugh while playing with Hwitaek's hair. He then continued, "But when we asked him about who are you, he said you were his brother. I was shock because we never knew he had an older brother. Because you were looking down while walking beside us that time, I didn't get to see your full face. So, I asked Changgu to show us your picture and he told us some about you.."

Hyojong stop talking and pull away from the older. He looks at Hwitaek's face with so much love. His fingers begin to caress Hwitaek's cute cheeks and was smiling so widely.

"And I got to know a little bit about you and your life. You might think that I fell in love with you because of sympathy but it's not. I admire your hard work. How you still keep strong handling your older brother. How independent you are. How sweet you are towards Changgu and towards us who just know you not even 24 hours. You keep your trust so high for us until you let us take care of you. I admire you that. And because of that hyung, I don't like seeing you saying that you're not good enough to someone. You're more than good. You're perfect. And I love you."

After Hyojong finished his sentences, Hwitaek cried once again. Don't know how many times he has cry today but he surely know that these tears are happy tears. He launch forwards to hug Hyojong tightly.

"Why are you being like this? I hate you for doing this to my heart~!" Hwitaek whined cutely making Hyojong laugh.

"Hyung! Why are you so cute! Let me see your face!" Hyojong tease while trying to pull Hwitaek away from him but the older just hug him even tight.

"No! Don't want! I don't want you to look at my face! My face is ugly when crying."

Hyojong chuckled slightly while try again to pull the older away from him. Once they apart, Hwitaek immediately cover his face with his palms.

"Hyung! Please let me see your face." Hyojong trying to take the older's palms off his face. Hwitaek sigh and finally he give up. He take his palms off his face and stare at Hyojong with pouted lips.

"There, there! I already take it off. Satisfied now?" Hwitaek said annoyed making Hyojong laugh.

"Yes. Very satisfied." Hyojong tease once again while staring hard into Hwitaek's eyes making the older shy.

"S-Stop looking at me like that." Hwitaek stuttered while his hand push Hyojong's face lightly to the side.

"But I can't help but wanna stare to an art."

Hyojong looks at the older once again. Hwitaek's face become bright because of the compliment. He can't help but to cover his mouth with his palm to hide his smile.

"Hyojong~! I already told you. Stop doing this to me!" Hwitaek whined cutely hit Hyojong's chest so lightly making the younger smile.

"But your reaction is so cute! And I love seeing you like this. It's make me wanna kiss you so hard!"

Once Hyojong said the last sentence, Hwitaek stop breathing for awhile but just stare at Hyojong who already stare at him hardly.

"H-Hyo-"

"Hwitaek hyung. I know that we just met. But I feel like I already know you for so long. You're so nice, so cute, so innocent making me wanna protect you forever. I don't know why but I hate seeing you cry. My heart feel like it's broken into pieces. My heart skips a beat whenever you laugh or smile at me. Every single thing that you do, it's make me soft. I never felt something like this. You're the first one that make me soft and giddy like this and I hope you will be the last one too. So, Hwitaek hyung..."

Hwitaek just stare at Hyojong speechless. The younger then take his hand and hold it tight on his lap.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Hwitaek gasped shockingly. He just stare at Hyojong without saying anything. Hyojong look so calm and relax. He still smiling oh so charmingly at Hwitaek making the older cried.

"Hyung? What's wrong? Heyyy.. Don't cry.." Hyojong panic when he saw tears flowing down the older's cheeks. Hwitaek shake his head slightly and stare at Hyojong with his tearing eyes.

"I-I.. I don't know what to say Hyojong-ah.."

Hyojong stare at the older for a second and then he laugh. Hyojong then wiped the older's tears while say,

"Well, you can say yes for the first step.."

Hyojong said while smile sheepishly making the older laugh and punch his shoulder lightly.

"You! Arghh! Why do I even fall in love with you?" Hwitaek said annoyingly making the younger smile.

"So, is that mean you agree?" Hyojong asked excitedly.

Hwitaek glance at Hyojong slightly and say in his soft voice, "What do you think?"

Hyojong look at the older with wide eyes and mouth agaped. "Hyungg! Stop answering my question with question~!"

Hwitaek laugh happily for the first time that day. He then hold Hyojong's face and move forwards.

"Yes Hyojong-ah. I would like to be you boyfriend.."

Hyojong smile so widely, showing his beautiful pearls. He pull the older closer and stare the the black orb of the older.

"Thank you so much for trusting me. I will do my best to protect you, cherish you for my whole life."

Hwitaek smile warmly and nodded his head. "You better! Or you will get beaten by Changgu."

Hyojong laugh while rolling his eyes playfully. "He.. I can handle him. Don't worry~"

Hyojong said while his hand started to removed Hwitaek's bang from his eyes. Hwitaek just let the younger boy do whatever he want.

"Hyung.. can I kiss you?"

Hwitaek stare at Hyojong behind his lashes with shy smile and worried face. "B-But I have a fever Hyojong. I don't want you to get sick.."

Hyojong laugh slightly and pull the older even closer until their faces are inch away from each other.

"Nahh.. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. Can I?"

Hwitaek look at Hyojong's face for awhile. He stare at the younger's eyes, his cheeks, his nose and lastly his lips. Hwitaek look back at Hyojong's eyes while say,

"If you say so. Don't co-"

Hwitaek can't even finished his sentence, Hyojong already attack his lips. Hyojong just take his breath away. The way he kiss him, so soft and tender. He was not rushing. He's taking his time to savior the taste of his lips.

Once they pull away, Hyojong stare at Hwitaek's eyes hardly.

"I love you hyung. I really, really love you."

Hwitaek stare at Hyojong while trying to breathe. He smile cutely and say,

"I love you too Hyojong-ah.. So, so much."


End file.
